Burnt
by Dark I Know Well
Summary: Josh is looking for another hit, will Silas be able to help? My very first slash! Josh/Silas. Oneshot.


Hey guys! Little warning, this is my first slash fic...EVER! So be brutal. Oh, for those of you that don't remember, Josh is an actual character. He's Doug's son who only appears in the pilot episode. For some reason, his totally random disappearance never stopped bugging me, so I decided to make my first Weeds fic feature him as a main character. Josh/Silas. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weeds, and probably never will.

**Anything for a Hit**

_Josh's POV_

God, it had been so long since I had a buzz. This was my first thought as I woke up. I glanced around my living room and wondered how the fuck I had gotten here. I tried to remember what had happened last night, but I was sure that it must have been fun because I currently had no clothes on except for the apparently used condom on my middle finger. No one was in the room, which is what made me even more puzzled. I lifted my head to get a better look around and found that that was the little bit of weight shifting I needed to be dumped off of the couch. This was enough to wake me fully. I quickly recovered and stood up. I was in the middle of my living room, that was for sure. What confounded me was the reason for there being a carpet on top of the ceiling fan, and the bits of crackers scattered everywhere.

It was then that I realized the solution to this problem: shrug it off completely and go to put on some clothes. I soon followed through with this solution and was walking out the door when I saw my dad stepping out of the car and heading towards the house. He was obviously stoned out of his mind.

"Hey, son. Have you seen the moose?" He said when we met each other in the middle of the driveway.

"Nope, and don't plan to, Dad," I replied. "I'm going to go find a fix now. Be sure to take a good look at the living room. You might notice something different about it!"

If he said anything back, I didn't hear it. I just headed down the street, wondering where the best fix would be. My immediate thought was Mrs. B. She always had a fix, but only for a price. I was currently broke and in need of a good puff. I decided that she was my best shot, and who knows, she might have pity on me.

I immediately started to walk with more purpose since I knew where I was going. And, luckily it wasn't too far away. Thank God for the invention of suburbia. Everything is within a few blocks. But the bad part is that everything was always the same. It was like every single house could be exactly like the one right next to it up to the mail that they get, and no one would be able to tell the difference. Just another reason to get on another high; everything would look completely different - whether it was or not.

It was on this note that I walked up to Mrs. B's back door and knocked…And knocked again…and again…

OK, time for more evasive actions. I quickly looked around for any other entrances, after a quick look up I saw a wide open window. That would have to do. I will not explain in detail what I had to do to get to said window, but lets just say that it wasn't the most pleasant journey. But in the end, I made it, and that's what mattered most to me. I took a peak through the opening and immediately got a huge whiff of pot, which left me craving for more. With this as my drive, my whole body found itself leaping through the window without a second to think about it. I looked around and saw a dresser with a computer resting on it that looked completely out of date and a picture of a girl with long black hair hugging a cute boy with blonde hair. Beside the dresser was a white door, which I guessed lead to the rest of the house. And on the other side of the door was a bed that was completely messed up in the cover department, but I guess that must have been because the blonde boy from the picture was in the bed and was taking in that a boy that he had probably only seen once or twice had just jumped through his window. He seemed to be taking it well, but I suppose that was because of the joint in his hand.

"Dude, where'd you learn to fly?" he asked me. I couldn't help but crack a smile. He was cute, even when he was high.

"Oh, you know, around…Josh," I said, extending my hand. "Josh Wilson." Blondie took my hand and swung it from side to side.

"Silas," he said with the goofiest smile. I couldn't help but smile at this. He looked so adorable. I wondered why I hadn't met in him in my usual smoking circles. Maybe he was new to the game, or maybe he was just a lone smoker. In any case, the smell of the joint in his hand was driving me to madness, and I would do anything to get my fix.

"Got anymore of that stuff you're smokin'?" I asked casually. His goofy smile immediately went to one of superiority.

"I knew there was a reason you flew up here. You want what I've got. Well, I'm gonna have ta make you do something special to get it," he said, the smile now forming a bit of cleverness. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" He apparently hadn't thought of this yet. He helplessly looked around the room and his eyes landed on the picture of him and the black haired girl. He immediately looked to the floor, dejected.

"Kiss me," he said in a little above a whisper. I blinked, not sure if I heard right.

"What?"

"Kiss me," Silas said, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. Wow, now that came as a shock to me. I mean, I was gay, but I don't just introduce myself to a dude and then fuck him two seconds later, at least not without some kind of payment. Did I look like a gay slut? But on the other hand, he is really cute and I would be willing to do anything for the little bit of weed left that wasn't burnt….which would count as payment…

I slowly sat down beside Silas on his bed. God, this doesn't feel awkward at all! I kept saying to myself as I took a deep breath and started to lean towards Silas. He just sat there, looking right at my slowly approaching form, ready for impact.

It didn't take long for our lips to make contact, softly at first, but Silas soon changed that as he ran his hand through my hair and pushed us closer together. I didn't mind at all, Silas was a good kisser, and he soon filled every kiss with a passion that I had never felt with any other guy. It made me want more of him. I brushed my tongue across his teeth, asking for entrance. He complied immediately, and we both began exploring each other. Not just with our tongues but with our hands as well. My hands were everywhere on the boy, running down his back, squeezing his ass, running up his chest, holding his face, making their way through his golden locks; I couldn't get enough of him. I think he felt the same by the way that his one hand was still holding my head very close to his, but was now in a fist, tangled in my hair. And the other had made its way down my back and into the back of my jeans and boxers, and was now there, practically massaging the one ass cheek, which I didn't mind at all. Hell, it felt good.

He suddenly broke the kiss and looked at me for a minute, before untangling his hands and letting them make their way to the bottom of my shirt. I then let him slowly pull the shirt over my head. Silas then began to make his way across my chest, starting at the stomach, where I had a somewhat defined six-pack, and making his way over my pecs, stopping only to massage my nipples, until he reached my jaw line. He held his hands there and used them to make our lips collide once again. I didn't spend much time wondering what the fuck was going through his head, all I knew was that I was getting harder by the second and that I would do anything for the puff that he had laid in a makeshift ashtray at the bottom of his bed. So I went with it and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. A few seconds later, the shirt was sliding down his arms, and I was able to take him all in.

God, he feels so good. I moved closer, so that our bodies had basically no separation between them. My hands resumed their roaming and occasional groping. They ended on the obvious bulge that had appeared in Silas' jeans. I felt him through his pants and he let out a moan. I smiled into the kiss and pushed against him so that he would be lying on the bed.

With this accomplished, I broke the kiss and made my way to his neck, kissing, sucking, and licking my way to his ear and nipped at his earlobe. I then made my way down to his nipples. I circled one with my tongue and began to suck on it while my hand teased his other one. Silas let out a moan which I took as a sign of encouragement. I made my way down to Silas' clearly defined abs, kissing each one and licking around then dipping my tongue into his belly button before I found myself at his belt buckle, which I quickly made short use of. But it was the unbuttoning of the pants and the pulling of the zipper that I took my time with. I knew that it was worth it when I saw a prominent bulge escape his pants, but was still encased in his boxers. I quickly slid his jeans off and began kissing Silas at the edge of his boxers, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow rate, loving the view of his rising and lowering stomach as he breathed in and out at an uneven pace. The elastic was just about to touch Silas' bulge when I decided to pull them off with one big swoop, exposing Silas completely. He seemed thankful; I knew I was.

He let out a groan as I wrapped my hand around his base and licked around the top of his head. I loved the taste of him. I just couldn't seem to get enough. I put my mouth over his head and sucked on the precum before engulfing him whole. He whimpered. I immediately set a relatively fast pace, which he didn't seem to have any complaints about. I couldn't help looking up at his gorgeous body and letting my hand run up and down his chest as I took him all in.

"Oh God, I love you." Silas said as his hand reached down and tangled in my hair, quickening my pace. I didn't mind, but my jeans were feeling a little tight around me, and I was feeling ready for more. But I wanted this to be Silas' choice, after all, it was his weed. So I gave a last goodbye lick to my new friend and made my way beck up Silas' chest until I had reached his lips again. After a few seconds of pure lip locking, I guessed that Silas realized that it was his turn, or maybe he just felt like moving down to my neck to suck and nip at the sensitive skin. But what really turned me on was the way that he nipped at my nipples while sucking on them. I could hardly stand it when he was sliding down my pants and then my boxers. And then I could feel his tongue lick its way from the base to the head; I swear I couldn't cum right then and there, but I needed to hold it in. I knew that I must have been making the most ungodly noises while Silas took me in and, I have no idea where the hell he learned this, he did the most fascinating things with his tongue.

God, fuck me! I screamed in my head, then Silas, as though answering my…prayer?, got to his feet and set my feet on his shoulders. I could feel this immense amount of heat entering me. It felt so good! I wanted to scream, but I held it in, gripping his covers instead. He set a fast pace, in and out, in and out. Fuck, I wanted to cum, especially when he started to pump me himself. He pumped me to the same rhythm as his already set pace, up and down, up and down, up and…Oh God!

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Ugh!" I exclaimed as I came right onto his stomach as well as my own. It wasn't two seconds later that I felt Silas cum inside me. He exited my exit and laid down beside me, exhausted. "Fuck…that was…great." I said through uneven pants. Silas smiled.

"Damn right…Now, why don't you…take a puff of…this so that…you're ready for…Round 2." He pulled out a new roll of weed from under his pillow. Holy shit! Where has this beautiful blonde been all of my life?

"Hell Yeah!" I said, reaching for the roll. Silas also pulled out a lighter. I couldn't light that fucker fast enough. I inhaled the fumes and could already feel the effects work into my mind. "Now that feels damn good." I exhaled.

"Here, let me make you feel even better," Silas said bringing his lips to mine. God, he's a good kisser. Fuck Round 2, I'm not leaving 'till Round 9!

* * *

So, what do you think? Can't wait to see some reviews. 'Till next time


End file.
